jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Garena Free Fire
Garena Free Fire (also known as Free Fire Battlegrounds or just Free Fire) is a mobile battle royale game, developed by Vietnam company 111dots Studio and published by Garena. The game was beta-released in November 20, 2017 The beta version game was released in 20 November 2017 for Android (operating system) and was officially launched on 4 December 2017 for android and ios. As of May 2019, Free Fire had over 100 million registered users. As of November 2019, the game has over 450 million registered users and has grossed over $1 billion worldwide. The game consists of up to fifty players falling from a parachute on an island in search of weapons and equipment to kill the other players. Players are free to choose their starting position, take weapons and supplies to extend battle life. Free Fire reached 7.5 mil downloads on Android devices in October 2018, becoming one of the most downloaded Android games of 1. Due to its popularity, the game received the award for "Best Popular Vote Game" by the Google Play Store in 2018, in addition to the creation of professional hack competitions. Gameplay Garena Free Fire is an online-only action-adventure battle royale game played in a third person perspective. When the player joins a game, they will enter a plane, which will fly over the play island. While the plane is flying over the island the player can jump where they want, thus allowing them to choose a strategic place to land away from enemies. After landing, the player must then go looking for weapons and utility items. Medical equipment, medium and large weapons, grenades, and other items featured can be found throughout the island. The ultimate goal of the player is to survive on an island with a maximum of 50 -51 players online; this requires eliminating all opponents the player encounters along the way and ensuring that they are the only survivor remaining. Characters As of 12 November 2019, the game has 22 different characters. Two, "Adam" and "Eve" are the default characters and have no special abilities. Elite Passes Reception The graphics ere described as having "a benefit for mid and low specification phones", but a reviewer stated that "if games with good graphics are your thing then we don't recommend that you play Free Fire Battlegrounds. But if you like battle royale games and want to have fun with your friends, you should definitely play." Comparing to Rules of Survival ''(another mobile game of the same genre), Tais Carvalho of ''TechTudo commented that Free Fire "prioritizes performance, making it a great choice for any type of device. The gameplay stands out and has enough content to entertain and offer rewarding combat." Regarding the progression of characters and skills, she said it is "a flashy add-on." In the Google Play annual list of "Best Apps of the Year", Free Fire won in the "Best Popular Voted Game" category of 2019, being the most publicly voted in Brazil and in Thailand. Number of downloads and revenue Garena Free Fire is one of the most popular battle royale mobile games, behind PUBG Mobile, Fortnite, and Call of Duty: Mobile. Free Fire was the fourth most downloaded game on the Google Play Store in the fourth quarter of 2018, was the fourth most downloaded game worldwide in 2018 on iOS and the Google Play Store together. The title earned approximately 182 million downloads in 2018, making it the second battle royale mobile game most downloaded (above Fortnite and behind only PUBG Mobile), and grossed approximately $19.3 million in monthly revenues through December 2018, becoming a significant financial success for Garena. As of the end of December 2019, the app was popular in India, Indonesia and Brazil. Free Fire World Series Free fire game developers organized a world series in 2019 at Bangkok International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Bangkok , Thailand. The series is won by EVOS Capitals of Singapore. Free Free Total Inversion Events Battle Of Rivals James Emirzian Waldementer brought the Free Fire was agreed signed first times owned a battle-royale mobile games and frequently were beaten down by Rival avid-gamers, His hobbies are took place it into Free Fire every single days pre-uploaded dates are sharing personal shown off with 'Battle Of Rivals' admitted his gaming hobbies and became the League Leader Of The Free Fire, Hoping that subsequently he get rid 50 players taken down with many attempts and becoming one men surviving 'Leader of the League Gamer', In the events of the Battle of Rivals, the following young man would to be agreed used with Free Fire against having new revenge of them. There were a real-world events, often by James Emirzian Waldementer. having to seeked get new revenge about the loss battling of single squad on Free Fire. His current to playing in Free Fire during the personal life running in 2020's decades many posted on social media Earlier January 2020 between Middle Months 2020 External links * Official Website Category:2017 video games Category:Battle royale games Category:Unity Engine Category:Mobile games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:IOS games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video games set on islands Category:Video games developed in Vietnam